Claire dunphy's daughters
by A-blink
Summary: Genetics play a huge part of who we are but it doesn't make us family. when Riley - an 11-year-old girl comes into the Dunphy household stating that she is claire's daughter, everyone is shocked, will they accept her and what will happen. Season 7.
1. Chapter 1 - unexpected

Author note : this story functions during season 7 and the characters and setting are all the same but i added a little twist to claire's background. the characters are the same age as they were portrayed in season 7 . so just let me know if i should continue this story.

I don't own modern family , hope you enjoy.

It's a typical day at the Dunphy house. In other words, it was insane with Claire and phil winning a spontaneous trip to Paris for 3 days and not being able to sleep all night so they could sleep in the plane and Luke on a ski trip which leaves out haley who still didn't return home from last night and alex who was still finishing her report.

It is Friday noon in the Dunphy household and Phil is just finish packing up the bags and informing the kids , he rub his eyes and yawn. seeing the hour and it was past 11 o'clock , he carried claire on his shoulders , she was was so sleepy that she slept on the couch without noticing and with that they were set to go as phil kissed alex on her forehead and told her to take care as she was still holding her computer trying to finish the report that is due later this month.

At about 1Pm , andy dropped haley , before The young brunette entered the house.

Haley read the whats app message from Luke :

 **Luke : Haley , pick me up at 5, DON'T FORGET**

 **Haley : okay fine**

" Alex , where is mom " haley paused " never mind " as she checked the message that was left by her father.

" if only you start using your brain as much as you use your phone , you would not be living like that " Alex said.

" I HEARD YOU " haley stated yelling as she went stright t to the basement so she could get some rest after a long night with andy.

In Cam and Mitchell hosehold.

" daddy , I am bored " lily stated as she entered Mitchell and cam's room

" I know sweetie , but daddies are talking about what we are going to wear tonight and that's a difficult conversation " Cam responded.

" lily what do you think this one or this " Mitchell asked but all lily could see was 2 black pants.

" I don't think i am really that bored " lily responded , rolling her eyes as she went out of the room.

Mitchell and cam were going to a party organised by Mitchell's and Cam's frenemies Steven and Stefan as they always try to look better than them or do the things they said they wanted to do before them but this time cam and mitchell wanted to be better than for once

After about 2 hours.

" what do you think , lily "

" I think that i must congratulate you on finally deciding what to wear " lily responded , sarcastically but cam didn't pay any attention as he was distracted by mitchell outfit

" wait you will wear this " cam pointed out as he finally sow what mitchell picked out.

" ya "

" no , no , no " cam said as he shake his head and guide mitchell to the closet.

" we are never going to leave the house " lily answer as she lay on the couch.

In the Pritchett household.

" Jay , jay , jaaaay " gloria yelled from the kitchen.

" What ! " jay yelled back then he took a long breath and then said " i am in the living Room "

gloria walked to the living room as she asked " GO pick up manny there flight was cut short "

" I can't " jay stated.

" ohh jay , I forgot " gloria remembered.

when manny wanted his skateboard for the ski trip , he asked jay to bring them from the storage room as he wanted to bring them down, they fall on him casing him to fall down and hurt his back but that wasn't why jay didn't want to go pick up manny , it is because he wanted gloria out of the house so he could watch the game in peace.

5 pm in the dunphy household.

Alex POV :

I was sitting in the dinning table talking to Sanjay ,who is now my boyfriend, through Skype with my laptop as i just finished the report.

" Billions of neutrinos penetrate you every second , I miss you " I said

"Baby, my cardiovascular system gets all worked up because i miss you too " Sanjay Stated as i chuckle.

" you two are like a human sleeping pell " haley stated with a sarcastic tone as she just walked inside the dinning room.

" couldn't you be normal and say I miss you only "

" weren't you supposed to be sleeping " I asked and without saying goodbye to Sanjay I closed the laptop.

" No , i don't feel like it and beside i feel like i forgot something but i can't remember what " Haley answered.

" Never mind " haley continued.

" I don't know about you but- " I paused as i heard the doorbell ring.

" we have a doorbell " Haley stated as the family usually just barge inside without ringing any bell.

" maybe they finally knew something called privacy " I said as i went to the door to open it expecting lily as i was supposed to babysit her today.

I opened the door seeing a 10 or 11 year old girl with short brown hair and big blue eyes wearing a school uniform outfit with black backpack.

" Hello ... so you are entering , okay " I said , awkwardly as the girl walk past me and went inside the house.

" Who is this " haley asked as she lift her body and turned to the door to see the girl barge inside.

" didn't your parent teach you to not go into strangers houses " I said as the girl went and sat on the couch.

" My name is Riley and i am looking for claire dunphy " The girl spoke cheerfully as she sat in an elegant way as she smooth the skirt under her and angle her feet with placing her hands on her lap making haley look like a child as haley was laying on the couch with her legs on the coffee table.

" who are you and why are you asking about my mother " haley asked Riley as i left the door open and went and sat beside haley.

" claire is my mom " Riley replied. as she paused " my genetic mother to be specific "

Haley and i looked at each other as we were terrified of what we just heard.

first we thought it was a sick joke but after 10 minute passing and the girl insisting that she is our genetic sister.

" But how and why would mom do this and give u up , i mean she is so protective " i asked as we were both still shocked.

" that is impossible , how old are you 11 , 10 i know my mom didn't get pregnant " haley replied.

" maybe mom made an egg donation so that is how she is her genetic daughter , but why would she do that " I explained to haley.

" wait , how do we know she is telling the truth " haley said and i nodded in agreement as we sow the girl.

" My brother told me you would say that , so here you go " Riley handed us papers which she got out from her backpack as we were searching in these paper for a proof or a sign not noticing she left the couch.

" this is a alot of papers , Alex read and tell then summarise what it says " haley stated as she took her eyes of the papers to see that the girl gone.

" where is she " haley said terrified.

" here " riley answered as she was looking at the pictures of the family on the stairway.

" so is this claire " Riley asked as she pointed to a blonde women in the picture

" ya and this is dad ... i mean phil and there is Luke and , oh Ya I almost forgot , I am haley and this is alex " haley introduce everyone pointing at the pictures as she walked near Riley in the staircase.

As I continue reading the papers

" Haley you must check this , it says that mom gave her eggs for scientific study about 26 years ago and then on the hand written paper here it says it was frozen until it was used in 2005 but it was never signed by mom or even informed so maybe mom never knew about them being harvest "

" English ? "

" mom never knew about riley , she was never informed and she gave it so it wouldn't be used " I paused as i sow haley shin almost fall down then i continued " she is our genetic sister "

" who's your sister " A voice came from the door as we turned and it was uncle mitchell with cam and lily by his side.


	2. Chapter 2 - Riley Meets The Uncles

Chapter 2 :

Pritchett house :

" Gloria , didn't you go pick up the kid " jay asked.

it is 6 pm and still gloria didn't leave the house and jay wanted the house to himself as he invited some of his friends over to watch the game and jay never liked his friends looks toward gloria but she always told him that it was all in her head but they always got into a fight when it comes to that topic so jay decided to not tell her and just get her out of the house before they come.

" Manny said haley will pick them up but then he called and said that she never showed up "

" maybe she forgot , did you call her ?! "

" oh jaaay , do you think i am stupid of course i called , but no one is picking up "

" Okay do whatever you want gloria but leave the damn house " Jay stated as his friends were about to arrive.

" Okay , okay why arre you always yelling "

" andy will come any second to watch over joe " gloria continued as she was about to go pick up manny.

Mitchell and cam were still shocked as they went and sat on the couch and riley stood beside Healy and alex.

" uncle mitchell , did you know about this " alex asked as they send lily upstairs.

" Is this a look of someone who knew this " mitchell replied as he continued going through the papers that was provided by Riley.

" this is impossible , did you see how Claire reacted when we wanted her egg donation and with us as parents let alone she gave her eggs to complete strangers " Cam stated

They continued calling both phil and claire cellphone but without any answer as both there phones were switched off.

" so are we going to stay for long discussing the papers " Riley asked as she rolled her eyes , and crossed her arms over her chest as alex , cam and mitchell were going over and over the papers.

" sweetie , where are your parents - " Alex asked

she was nudged in the ribs by Healy before she could continue " apparently our mother "

" Hey ! .. what i meant was who is responsible in taking care of you " Alex said stressed out.

" My parents died when i was 3 and i live with anna - my nanny " Riley said.

" no , what she meant was who is responsible for taking care of you other than your nanny " mitchell said as he held riley hands.

" you mean - the butler "

" you have a butler " Healy said as she was choked with the word

" not the point Healy " alex said.

" I have my brother jared and my sister but they are never around " Riley stated.

" do they even know where are you " alex asked.

The young girl looked at the floor as she smirked and then look back up with a devilish smile

" great , so we can get arrested for kidnapping a minor " Alex said.

" No one is getting arrested for anything , we couldn't get any where without talking to claire first so come on sweetie we are going to call any of your brother to come pick you up "

" I am not going back there before i get this paper signed " riley stated.

" Cam have you reached them " Mitchell asked.

" There is no point in calling they are still in the plane , i think " Alex stated.

" uncle Mitch , you can't just take her back to there house , she is practically our sister and it wouldn't hurt anyone if she spends the night " Healy said as she took mitchell and talked to him in Private.

" you now I can hear you guys , right ! " Riley said.

" so mitchell , we are not going to the party " Cam asked as he got a glare from mitchell

After about an hour as they send riley upstairs to sit with lily as they continue discussing and by discussing , i mean shouting because mitchell want riley to return to her residence before they detect she is missing and Alex and haley thinks that claire must come and decide for herself what happen to her child and Cam was just thinking about the party he has been waiting for weeks and he is missing it now as he side with mitchell.

" Guys we won't achieve anything like that - " Alex paused as she heard some one knocking on the door.

" that better not be another long lost relative " mitchell said as he opened the door and there was gloria with Luke and manny.

" ohh that what i forgot ... pick Luke up " Healy stated as the last sentence was more of a comment to her self.

" We have a much bigger problem than picking up Luke and manny " Alex stated.

" what is happening " gloria asked , practically yelling as always.

" boys " mitchell said staring at both manny and Luke.

" we know , we know , go upstairs " Luke said.

" No i meant go outside , buy your self ice-cream or something " Mitchell said as he gave them money

" cool , thanks uncle Mitch " Luke said as both manny and Luke head outside.

" so , someone tell me what is going on " Gloria asked

" claire has a daughter " cam answered.

" yaa " gloria answered as she sow both alex and haley as she thought he was talking about them.

" Not us , another daughter " Healy stated.

" I don't understand " Gloria said as Cam explain to her what happened.

Paris.

" finally , bed ! " Claire said as she jumped over.

" i Know what you mean " phil stated

" let me check on the kids first " claire said as she Opened her phone but there was no battery left so she went and charge it.

" the kids are fine " Phil said as he reel her over to his chest.

" aww phil " claire said.

" this family keep on getting more complicated " gloria stated after cam explained.

" Where is she " Gloria asked

" upstairs with lily playing " mitchell said as they finally agreed to call her brother or her nanny but they couldn't find there number any where in the papers.

" you say that she ran away from home and you expect her to sit upstairs quietly , that doesn't seem like the kind you told me about "

Alex , haley , mitchell and cam stare and each other as they realised how stupid they were to leave her by her self as they all head upstairs.

" where is she " Mitchell ask as he look at lily.

" you mean Riley , she left "

" SHE LEFT ! " THE GANG screamed.

" why didn't you tell us sweetie "

" I don't know , nobody told me too " Lilly answered.


	3. Chapter 3 - dinner served cold

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey Readers!**

 **I know it's been a long time since I last updated. Unfortunately real life rears its ugly head and interferes with my writing! I hate it as much as you do, believe me! I hope this chapter proves to be worth the wait. Without further ado, I give you:**

Cast :

Ruby Davis (Dianna Agron) Age: 22

Riley Davis (Joey King) Age: 11

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Dinner served cold**

 **Paris**

Claire finally checked her phone as she noticed that their were over 100 missed calls from Cam, Healy, Mitchell and Alex. Phil was still asleep and Claire tried to call them but no one answered then she got a call from a strange number.

"Finally! " She could hear Mitchell's voice over the phone.

She also could hear Healy and Cam yelling at each other in the background.

"Mama ?" Haley's voice was small and scared.

Claire immediately tensed up because her daughter only called him Mama when something was wrong. "Haley, where are you and what's wrong?"

"Is Haley okay ?, did something happen to Luke or Alex ? , Did something happen to my dad ?" Claire rambled/worried.

"Its a long story Claire , just come quickly " Mitchell says as she heard Gloria yelling " Claire , listen to me come to the police station" but the line cuts off before Gloria could continue.

Claire didn't even know what police station they were in or what the HELL they were doing in one.

"Phil Wake up , We need to go home there is something wrong " Claire stated.

"There is always something , Can it wait til tomorrow" Phil said sleepily as he put the covers above his head, not really caring since he didn't get much sleep yesterday.

"PHIL WAKE UP, Haley and Alex are arrested and so are the others" Claire yells.

* * *

 **Dunphy household**

3 Hours had past since Riley disappeared and now it is about 10pm.

Gloria , Mitchell , Alex and Cam were worried sick about where could the little girl go.

" you Know , it is all your fault " Cam said as she pointed to Mitchel.

The rest nodded in agreement.

"How is it my fault ! " Mitchell responded

"You have to make a big deal out of everything , why didn't you just let her spend the night instead , you had to force her into going back " Cam said.

"I never said that we are ditching her , I just stated that her parents must know first " Mitchell said.

" What do you think it will feel like if one day lily runaway and went looking for her biological parents " Mitchell blurted out.

"Mitch , lily would never do that and beside we never Neglected lily " Cam said as he came closer to his partner.

Mitchell felt that maybe one day Lilly would leave them and says that she wants to look for her biological parents and he felt as if Riley was Lilly.

At that moment lily , Manny and Luke where sitting on the staircase.

" Daddy , I would never runaway " Lily said as she went and hugged both her daddies.

"I hate to break up this cute moment you got going on there but I think we still need to go find the girl" Alex stated as Mitchell and Cam backed off and Mitchell started going over the plan.

"First Gloria , you should go home and take lily with you , We don't want Dad finding out before Claire explanation as to why she even donated " Mitchell said.

Gloria shook her head in disapproval.

"I am not leaving" Gloria paused. " This is better than a telenovela story and you want me to go back HOME and sit with jaay and his back pain story" Gloria shouted.

"Well someone has to go and stay with dad and someone else has to stay and baby sit 'you know who'" Mitchell said as he pointed out to the three kids 'Luke, Manny,and Lilly' then he continued "or else he would notice something is going on" Mitchell argued.

They all looked at each other since one of them or at least two of them had to go and explain why Gloria isn't home and why is she there instead.

"We have to go look for her , we are just wasting time sitting here" Cam explained.

"I mean I have to go" Alex said as she paused looking at her uncle. "And I think I need Uncle Mitchell"

"I will go" Haley raised her hands. "I can't stay with grandpa, he will ask to many questions"

The clan continued to argue over who get to babysit the kids and Jay.

"Guys, I have a solution to your problem" Manny offered.

Nobody listened and continued there arguing.

"GUYS" Luke screamed as he got everyone attention.

"Thank you" Manny said. "As I was saying , I have a solution, we could call Andy and he then pick luke, lily and I up and baby sit us and jay is probably a sleep by now" Many finished

"I think the kid has a point" Alex says.

"Okay then I am going to call Andy" Haley offers.

"Ok" Mitchell says

* * *

 **3 Hours Ago...**

 **Riley's POV**

Bored.

Bored.

That is all I felt while the Asian kid next to me continued flipping the channels.

"Who are you ?" I asked.

" what are you doing here in Claire's house" I asked again.

She continued ignoring me.

"Are you deaf , do you u-n-d-er stand me" I continued.

"Yes but I am not allowed to talk to strangers" She said.

"You are already talking, silly" I answered.

"I am Riley by the way, what is your name?" I asked.

"Lily" She simply answered.

"So what is your relationship to Claire" I asked.

"Claire is my aunt , why are you here"

"I am here to see her, they said she is coming" I asked.

The girl laughed. "Aunt Claire is in Paris , she isn't coming"

 _'they lied' I thought._

"But she has to come, she has to sign the paper" I stated.

lily ignored and continued watching TV.

My breathing got faster and faster, My asthma began to kick in as I inhaled from the small box I had in my backpack. I needed her to sign those papers. I rushed over to the window and opened it to see if that would help, when I noticed the roof underneath it. They won't bring Claire to me ? Fine, I'll go find her myself. There's no way I'm going back to the house before that paper is signed.

before I knew it, I was outside, breathing the cold fresh air. It was night by now, but I didn't care. I managed to climb down from the roof by using sheets and cloth from the room beside the room lily was staying in so she didn't see me and I already saw my sister doing it multiple times so it wasn't really that hard to do and the gap wasn't high and as soon as my feet touched the ground, I broke out in a run.

* * *

 **Dunphy household**

"I mean if I was a little eleven year old girl where would I go" Haley asked as it was more of a question to herself as they wondered in the street walking.

The clan looked toward Alex's direction.

"Hey! I would have gone to my boyfriend as you all know I HAVE A BOYFRIEND" she stated defensively

"Haley , where would you go" Alex asked.

"I don't know , A bar" She answered.

"My foot is killing me" Gloria said off the topic.

"If I was a eleven year old girl I would have gone to Disney land" Cam said as he dreamed.

"Lets not go crazy she can't have gone too far" Mitchel said.

"If I knew we were going to walk , I won't have gotten dressed up" Cam said.

"Mithceel , maybe she went home to her siblings , did you call to check up ?" Gloria asked as she tried to catch up with them on those high heels she was wearing.

Mitchell looked toward the clan.

"How could we forgot!" He adds as he searched the papers he was carrying with him.

"He isn't picking up" This statement came from Cam, who called up the number Riley provided on the application. They just had to make sure that she was okay, even if she did end up going home.

"What? Call the other number !" frowned Cam.

Cam couldn't believe no one noticed that a innocent girl went missing for more than five hours lily went missing for that long he would probably went to the FBI by now.

"Must be a wrong number." said Alex, looking worried. "Dial again!"

Mitchell shook his head and put the phone on speaker phone, so everyone could hear as they sat in the park near the neighborhood.

Mitchell dialed again and almost fell out of the chair when an actual person answered with a sleepy voice.

"Hello?" It was a girl's voice.

"Hi, this is Mitchell Pritchett. Can I speak to Riley's sister or any guardian ?"

"I am her sister. My name is Ruby Davis."

"Oh!" Mitchell's brain was trying to think of what to say, but the young girl seemed to have her own idea's on her mind.

"Is Riley being a brat again? If she is, just send her back home, I'll send the driver to pick her up. I'll deal with her later. Even a boarding school can't fix this kid,she is just stupid"

Haley gasped as she covered her mouth and so did Alex as Mitchell responded. "Oh no, she's being absolutely lovely. I just thought we would give you an update..."

Growing up Haley and Alex were never called stupid even once and even Luke who we all know was different, their parents always had told him he was special so hearing the young girl who couldn't be older than twenty, judging from her voice, talking it said so much about the atmosphere their young sister lived in.

"I don't need an update." the voice coldly interrupted. "But you can tell her that it would do her no good to go behind my back and ask our brother to help her navigate our genetic mother since she isn't obligated to do anything for neither her nor I. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go back to bed and do something useful with my time. Good night."

Before Mitchell could reply, Ruby hung up. They all stood there with their mouths wide open.

"No way in hell" Haley screamed. "That crazy bitch is also our genetic sister"

"How many fu**ing eggs did that women donate" Alex said in frustration.

"I think Claire might be a spider with that many eggs donated, she is defiantly spider" Gloria added.

"Nothing actually make sense right now, donating once maybe a mistake but twice, there is something going on" Mitchell added.

Mitchell thought that it defiantly wasn't a good idea to tell Ruby that her sister wasn't actually in boarding school since he thought that was what Ruby assumed and since he never clarified who he was she didn't have a clue and since the girl came wearing a school inform and no one asked about her, that only confirmed his theory.

"But there is one thing we need to do right now, find Riley" He added.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

The Dunphy lived so close to Santa Monica Pier it was actually ridiculous - it was just a bus ride away. I've never stepped foot anywhere near the ocean since I lived most of my life in locked up boarding school which had private pools but it was not anything like ocean, which resulted in me excitedly sprinting towards the waves and letting my feet get wet.

What will happen to me now? I mean, I don't even have a plan. how can I go to Paris when I don't know where I placed my wallet. Well, first thing's first - I need a new name to You know, just in case. Maybe Sarah? Sarah sells sea shells on a sea shore? No, Riley, that's childish. What about Claire ? I always liked her name. Yeah, maybe I'll call myself Claire for the time being.

Where will I stay tonight? As much as my feet felt good as they were being hugged by the cold water, I really needed a bed. Well, maybe just a safe area will do. It was getting pretty late and I desperately needed money.

"Hey, little girl, are you lost?" asked a male voice behind me.

Without turning, I responded. "No, my parents are right over there." I pointed to the couple under the pier that were doing anything but being parents, except for maybe making babies.

I looked at the flashing lights on the pier and noticed the arcade and the spinning wheel. And just like that, I sprinted to the pier.

"How much?" I asked the cashier and pointed towards the wheel. He suspiciously looked at me up and down.

"$5."

I sighed. What did I expect, for it to be free?

"Where are your parents?" he asked, still looking at me suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes and pointed under the pier. "They need some privacy." I smirked and snuck away before he could begin questioning me.

It was weird being out at night. Not being locked up in some boarding school. This place was absolutely buzzing - there were people everywhere I turned.

Suddenly between the crowds , I heard a voice calling my name.

"Riley , Riley" The sound was getting closer.

"We found her" A latina women screams as she came my way and I started walking away.

"Stop , little girl" I looked back to see a Fat man that was yelling for me to stop as he was out of breath.

Haley and Alex soon were after me as I started running between the crowds since I knew Claire was not even in the country so they were just lying and of course they want to take me back to my brother and sister who will end up leaving me in that miserable boarding school were everyone calls me crazy.

"I am not going with you , Let me go" I start screaming as ginger head had caught me after running about five minute away from all that buzzing and people.

I couldn't remember his name.

"Let me go, I don't know you" I stated screaming.

"Hey, is everything okay ?" asked an old women in front of us.

"move your hands ginger head or I am going to scream." I threatened as I sow Haley and Alex approaching along with the fat man that ran funny.

"Why do you want to run away ?" He asked. "I am going to talk to your siblings about anything you want and I am sure they will -" before he could continue I started screaming.

 _Siblings = No Claire = Screaming_

"No, No , she knows me, I have her identification, I have her profile." ginger head said as he lifted his head to cam, Haley ,and Alex as he didn't want to let go but he wasn't that strong.

Ginger head was trying to give the women identification but she didn't let him or anyone of the gang to explain as sprayed him.

Soon the chubby man that ran funny arrived. "Wait what are you doing, you can't do this, this is America, you can't go around spraying people " He preached as his preach was cut short with a spray in his face when he was trying to help ginger head.

"Ouch, this burns" funny legs started jumping like a crazy person and so did ginger head.

"I am gonna show you ,old lady" funny legs stated with frustration as the old women started screaming for help.

Screams of pain and terror filled the air.

he tried to take the can away from the lady but end up with her falling in the ground as she tripped and some men came to help and so did Haley and Alex after seeing men and also women kicking ginger head and funny legs.

I end up hiding in the bushes after I sow that going on and a Latina women kept hitting people with her heels and soon about fifteen minute later police officers came and tried arresting as many people as they could and suddenly I was dragged from under the bushes by that crazy cop.

"Little girl where are your parents ?, you are coming with us, your parents can pick you up from the station." The officer said escorting her to the car.

"What parents you prick." I told the cop then spat at his face. The cop arrested me and took me in along with the others.

I don't know what prick meant but I heard my sister always yelling on the phone using this word so I repeated.

"It will be just like a trip to the police station" Haley said coolly and reassuring as she was dragged along with me.

"I am going to remain silent. I want to see a lawyer." Alex says.

"Hey! I am a lawyer" ginger said as he was still suffering from all those bruising and his eyes were turning red.

"I need a good lawyer" she corrected herself.

* * *

 ** _England , Ruby Jones Hotel room._**

Ruby shot out of bed, "ARRESTED!" She yelled on the phone. "Yes I will be there shortly." When she got off the phone she had woken up her boyfriend.

"She was arrested," Ruby said as she then thought. "how could an eleven year old get arrested." She got out of bed and got dressed. "Im co-"

"No, I will go deal with her myself" before she could continue the conversation with her boyfriend ,she exited the door.

 **Present Time , 10 AM in the morning.**

They were all placed in a cell that most pick-ups that cause a scene go to and they spent the night even thought technically they were all arrested for attacking an eighty-year old women except Gloria and Alex who was arrested for resisting arrest since Alex wanted a clean slate and Gloria didn't really 'adore' cops. Most of the people that were arrest for making a scene left already but they stayed because they refused to call Jay and there was nothing to do except wait for Claire and Phil.

The clan concluded that the evening couldn't get any worse.

"I can't believe the world , we are living in right now were people attack old ladies" A young officer was chatting with her colleague.

"For the last time, WE NEVER attacked that old lady, she was the one who attacked us , we are the once that should sue her not the other way around" Mitchell said in a bored manner, they'd gone over this at least three times already.

"Right ... ." The clan huffed in exasperation as the young officer answered.

Alex looked up from her seat against the wall as she sow her parents walk into the station.

"Finally , You finally came"

"Well, let's talk to the officer in charge and clear this up." Phil moved toward the desk where an officer was eyeing him.

Claire had never been so relieved to see her daughters in her life. At least they looked okay ,But then Claire glared at her brother behind bars along with Gloria and Cam. "How did you even get yourself into this mess" She started to shout.

"Can you bail us out first ?" Mitchell stated.

Claire sighed. She, Haley ,Alex ,and Mitchell along with Gloria and Cam are going to be having a serious conversation tonight about their activities and behaviors. The police station was quiet with two officers working on computers and one officer holding onto a little girl's arm in front of a girl that Claire assumed to be her relative from the sound of things.

"Ms. Davis, we understand that you are upset to see your sister behind bars but she was arrested for calling a cop a prick and spitting on him." The officer at the desk told a young girl standing beside Phil and Claire.

Claire moved toward the desk officer that was talking to Phil as the young girl that was standing next to her got a phone call and walked out to take the call.

"Can I help you sir?" Desk officer asked Phil.

"Yeah, We are here to bail out-."

"Oh, those people." The cop cut him off and rolled his eyes at Claire and Phil.

They nodded.

"Fine. Just let me get the paperwork."

"Great."

After about 10 minutes the clan was released with a warning but they didn't talk and there was only silence filling the atmosphere as they walked out of the station.

"Seriously, guys? Picking a fight with an old lady and resisting arrest ? What is this even all about" Claire asked.

"Wait, Where is Riley" Alex cut her off as she started looking for the little girl.

"Riley?" Claire questioned.

"Did you bail her out!" Mitchell asked.

"Bail who out!" Phil asked.

"Maybe she left with her sister" Cam added.

"Huh?"

"No way, did you see the way that BISH talked , she wouldn't even come to bail her out, she would let her root there" Haley stated.

"Do you understand any of this or is it only me?" Phil asked Claire as the clan where still fighting over where this 'Riley' was.

Claire was tired of everyone talking around her about something she was obviously kept in the dark about. "Wait, what the hell are you guys talking about?"

"So, are you going to tell me what's up or am I going to have to guess?" Claire wondered as she crossed her arms and looked at the gang standing in-front of her and beside her stood Phil.

"There's no need to guess Claire." Mitchell said as he eyed a little girl that was being yelled at in-front of the station. "I'm pretty sure you already know what's up."

Phil looked at his wife and then back at the gang. "How could you not tell us about something like this ,mom" Haley started.

Claire couldn't move her eyes from that little girl as she was trying to guess why was a little girl in the station but she was more concerned as to why Mitchell thinks that she knows the girl.

"Cam do you still have the papers ?" Mitchell asked as Cam nodded ,handing the paper to his partner.

"Claire, can you sit down for a second please?"

Claire raised an eyebrow at his request. "Why?"

"Please Claire, I think it would be best if we sit down for this conversation."

Claire suddenly got a feeling of uneasiness that scared her to the core. Something was terribly wrong. She could see it in his eyes.

Mitchell took hold of her hand gently and led her to Phil's car which was parked in-front of the station and he helped her to sit in the passenger seat as he stood and tried to explain.

"I don't know how to say this, Claire" Mitchell admitted as he eyed the gang that were

"Yellow" Phil chuckles as he saw Haley with two girls beside her.

Mitchell and Cam were in-front of the car talking to Claire while Phil stood there cheerfully smiling to the two girls; the older one seemed to be in her early twenties maybe Haley's age but she was taller than Haley with slender body frame and small curves ,long blonde hair with curly locks ,and Hazel eyes which reminded him alot of Claire's and the other one seemed to be no older than twelve with light brown hair and big blue eyes and she was wearing a school uniform.

"Who's your friend ?" Phil asked Haley assuming the blonde was with her.

"Come on Riley, get your bag and lets go!" She stated ,ignoring Phil and glaring toward the little girl standing beside her. "We have a long flight ahead of us" She said checking the clock on her phone while also trying to get a hold of her brother to get him to send her some money since she didn't really have any, most of her money was wasted on her plane ticket ,the taxi to the station ,and the bail money.

Riley walked in disappointment to the car where ginger head was standing since she want to get her bag from him. Haley had told Ruby that her sister had forgotten her bag in their car and that is why Ruby stood there waiting for her sister. She didn't know what was going on.

Mitchell took a deep breath before looking up to lock gazes with his sister, He had showed her the papers , that was all he did and when she finished she looked up at him with confusion drawn on her face. "That is impossible! " She stated defensibly with half a laugh on her face.

On that note, Riley went between the two men "Ginger head , Could you please give me my backpack back?" Riley answered as she froze in her place when she saw the woman in front of her that could be her mother. Riley took notice of the woman's look, Blonde hair , Brown eyes , She seemed like she was the one. She wore a shirt with a coat , from a top, to leggings and a pair of heels.

Claire trailed off when she spotted Riley standing behind Cam as she spoke to Mitchell. Her mouth dropped at the sight of the little brunette girl. "Claire..." She called.

Claire laughed "This isn't happening" She defended as she crossed her arms, sitting in the car.

Mitchell eyes Cam as they looked toward the young girl standing there. "Yes it is" The little girl stated.

"I am your daughter" She explained.

"That is obviously impossible" Claire admitted with a nervous laugh.

Claire could never believe that nonsense. This girl couldn't be older than twelve and for her to be her daughter she must have had her when she was with phil since this girl is obviously younger than Luke.

"Its obviously not!"

Claire just looked at the young girl as if she was waiting for an explanation. "twenty six years ago, you harvested some eggs and donated them for scientific research to get some money but a couple came to the facility to get an egg donor who looked like her with blonde hair and brown eyes and you were a perfect match so by mistake they handed it to them since your eggs were filled under donation" Riley explained. "My parents took two of your eggs so my sister and I came from your eggs and I remember my sister telling me after our parents death" She stated.

Claire froze as the words left her lips

"Oh god" Cam began as she watched the little girl.

"So is it true ?" Mitchell asked Claire ,worried.

" I-I-I d-d-ddon't know but I remember donating when I was about twenty one but I was supposed to be notified when they use them or if they were going to" Claire nervously spoke.

"I will call the Egg Donation Center" Mitchell spoke as he took the papers which had the name of the place, he just had to find the number.

He was waiting for Claire to explain why she did it but as it turned out, 'she didn't even know' and for the first time Mitchell saw Claire was so vulnerable.

It was about 11 am in the morning when Claire exited the car and walked.

"Claire ,Where are you going ?" Phil asked when he saw his wife leaving the car and walking away as Haley and Alex also watched their mother leaving.

"I am going to walk to the house" She shouted.

"The house is this way" Alex corrected her. "And it is like a hour away" Alex stated again.

"Right, I knew that!" She said as she went that way, leaving the girl standing there beside the car with Cam beside her.

"I will come with you" Phil stated as he ran toward his wife.

"No Phil , I need to be alone" She shouted not even bothering to look back.

"She just needs some time to adjust it is just new to her, Its not your fault" Cam reassured the little girl as she hugged the guy not wanting to let go as she was crying but didn't want anyone to see it.

"Whats going on ?" Phil asked.

"Long long long story dad" Haley stated.

Haley looked toward Ruby that was standing beside her. "Come on Riley! we are leaving" She stated once she saw what was going on and she pieced everything together since it wasn't really hard to figure out since it was obvious ; Her sister running out, the bag that was with the man , the papers ,the women that stormed off ,and her being arrested.

"Why don't you stay with us , I am sure once mom calms off she want to meet you at least" Haley spoke.

The blonde eyed her. "This was just a cry for attention from my little sister , like she always do" She added.

"Come on Riley! I am going to book a flight to England and you are going back to boarding school" She demanded.

"Whoa ,Whoa" Mitchell surprisingly spoke up and walked toward Ruby as he talked on the phone "Could you wait a second" Mitchell spoke through the phone to the egg center after he found the number. "No one is going anywhere, I will work this through the egg center and until then , you are going t stay with phil and you sisters" Mitchell commanded.

"You aren't the boss of me and as far as I know I could do whatever I want, I am twenty-two years old and I can do whatever I wish" She stated as she continued eyeing her phone.

'Wait you are younger than I am' Haley thought. Haley is twenty-three but in comparison to her genetic sister , she seemed younger since her sister was taller than her.

"I have a PhotoShoot at five and I can't be late" She told Mitchell.

"You are a model?" Haley questioned with a tone of astonishment in her voice. _The girl looked the part but she had to ask._

The girl shook her head. "No, I am one of the youngest physicians in the United States so they asked me to do a photoshoot " She stated coolly.

"Wow" Alex commented.

"You have to understand if Riley stays here , she wouldn't continue her studies , I have been working extra shifts just to guarantee that she would continue staying in that boarding school and becoming extraordinary just like what our parents wanted" She added lastly.

"Why did you call her stupid then , if you care abut her that much" Haley interfered.

"Because she is stupid enough to waste her life chasing after 'a family' instead of focusing on her studies" She stated."Beside we are sisters , we call each other names whenever we fell like it" She added.

Alex nodded in agreement She new what the blonde was talking about as she would always call Haley and Luke stupid and try tricking them.

"Its been along day" Phil commented at last , "I think you should rest in our house and then we will see,"

Phil had gathered some of the things they were saying but he didn't understand fully , all he knew was that little girl was chasing after a family and if she had chosen this family then it will welcome her with an open arms.

"Lets go home , its been a long day" Mitchell stated to Cam as he was calling a cab to pick him up and drive them home as the little girl was still hanging on his legs.

"Please sis, I don't want to go back" She finally showed her face to her sister.

"Please , let her stay" Phil spoke with a smile, "You are welcome to join too" He added.

She smiled toward the generous man that was willing to open his house to total strangers.

"Pleeeeeease , pretty please" Riley pleaded as she formed her hand into a pleading position.

"Okay fine" Ruby added with a smile as Riley went to hug her. "We will stay until we figure everything out and then I am going back until then you can stay with the dunphy's if you like"

"And where are you going to stay ?" Cam asked.

"Hotel" She added.

"Don't be silly, Come with us" Alex offered.

"No thanks , I will be perfectly fine in a hotel" Ruby added.

As Mitchell thought about it , Maybe the young girl didn't want to interact with Claire since on the phone she seemed rather upset that Riley wanted to contact her.

"You can come stay with us" Cam offered.

"No really, I don't want to burden any of you , I am perfectly fine staying in a hotel"

"You are family now, you are supposed to be burden," Cam laughed as Ruby smiled.

"So what do you think ?" Mitchell asked. "Are you coming with us or the Dunphy's ?" He asked.

Ruby knew that this family wouldn't let her leave or even stay in a hotel and she didn't have any other choice but she knew that she didn't want to see Claire. It wasn't because she hated Claire or anything , it was just that she didn't want to meet a women who could replace her own mother that was carved in her memories. She knew Claire was her genetic mother but to her she only had one mother and she died.

She decided to give up and answer them after keeping them hanging for a minute, "I am leaving with you then" She answered Mitchell question.

Riley pouted, "I will go with the Dunphys, Why don't you come with us ?"

"You go have fun because tomorrow we are going back," Ruby added.

"Fine" Riley stated.

Haley whispered to Riley as they were on there way to the car. "Don't worry , no one is going to take you away, I am your oldest sister"

"Lets go Guys," Phil chuckled.

The Dunphys went in the car as Ruby stayed with the two men.

"Where is Gloria ?" Cam asked as he finally noticed she wasn't with them.

"I haven't seen her , the last time I saw her was when we were in the station" Mitchell continued.

"OOPS,"

"I don't think they bailed her out," Mitchel stated.

"Or maybe she is trying to kill that cop who kept on calling her 'mami'" Cam chuckled remembering.

"She did threaten him" Mitchell remembered as he went inside the station.

"GLORIA" Mitchel shouted when he saw the Latina sleeping inside the seats.

"What happen ? Where is Claire" She asked as she woke up.

"Claire said she went on a 'thinking walk' you might call it instead of dealing with the situation" Mitchell said as he couldn't believe his sister's action.

"So I messed everything, I lost my earing and went to look for it but I accidentally fell a sleep since yesterday I couldn't sleep from Cam's snoring" Gloria added.

"you fell a sleep in a police station ?" Mitchell asked as he couldn't wait to get out of there but she could easily sleep.

"I slept in worst places" She added as they were on their way to leave the station.


End file.
